Discoveries part 1
by perksoffanfictions
Summary: One night at the institute, The lightwoods are surprised to find a girl named Allison Whom had supposedly died. Maryse talks to Allison and is shocked to find that the Angel's have given her a second chance in life to Save Jace. Who is this new girl? And why Does she want to save Jace?


The institute's door flung open.

"Who are you?" Alec asked tiredly

"My name is Allison. May i talk to your mother" She took a step close to the entrance

"No. Actually, you may stand out here." Allison raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Maryse." Alec yelled.

The floorboards creeped and a tall skinny figure approached.

"What is it Ale-" She stared at Allison mouth open " Allison, darling. Is it you? "

"Yes, can i talk to you Maryse?" She asked gloomily

"Oh, of course my lovely." She smiled sweetly " Alec, you may go back to bed now." She said to him

"But-"

"GO TO BED." Maryse said.

Allison watched as Alec grimaced and walked up the stairs.

"Come dear. We'll go to the library."

Allison nodded and followed on.

They sat in the comfy chairs and Allison sank down in a plush cushion.

"What brings you here?'' She asked, sipping a warm cup of tea.

"It's about Jace." Allison replied not making eye contact.

"We thought you were dead." She whispered.

" I thought i was too."

There was a long silence before Allison continued

"See, when i entered death, An angel stopped before me and didn't let me pass. He told me that i could have another chance, A chance to make things right. He said that Jace was in danger and the only person who could help him was me. I accepted to come back to earth but i didn't know where to start, so here i am."

"Wait.. But you died years ago." Maryse said shocked

"Yes. But a minute in the angel world is like a year in reality." She leaned closer " I'm scared too Maryse, But i need to do this.''

"Does Magnus know?"

"No."

She set her cup of tea down and inhaled loudly.

"I don't know Allison. Perhaps it's a good idea to inform Magnus of your presence. He was afterall a second father to you , was he not?"

"Yes, i suppose he was" Allison signed.

" Explain to me. What happened to you,from the beginning"

"When Valentine found me, he took me to his house. Locked me in a cellar and talked to me. He asked me to join him and Sebastian and i told him that i would never join such an evil creature made by satan. He attempted to kill me then, but Sebastian stopped him. He persuaded his father to give me time, and so he did. Three whole days of thinking, and i started to believe that joining him would be a good choice. My theory is that Sebastian developed feelings for me and therefore he wanted me to join him alive. When i finally came to a decision, Valentine slit my throat and wrists and left me there to bleed to death, Unfortunately i only made it to outside the door, and just enough time for Sebastian to see me. He Held my while i died and i floated up to the next life."

Maryse listened throughout the whole story, gasping at some parts.

"So Sebastian doesn't know you're alive?"

"Sebastian doesn't know, and will not know either." She exhaled.

Maryse clicked her tongue

"How do you propose we do this? Tell Jace immediately?"

"No, he's got too much on his mind right now. Just tell him i'm a friend of yours."

"How about Tessa? Any contact with her?"

"She was the first to know about me, she saw me and talked to me about Jace. She told me that i had to help him. I assured her i was going to."

Maryse stared at her for a while then shook her head.

"What i don't understand is why you can only help Jace."

"Nobody knows Maryse. But if the angel said that, Then we can only hope for the best."

"indeed." Maryse agreed.

They walked down to the attic and Allison lay on the bed.

The next morning Allison walked through the library, rereading her favorite books Magnus would read her when she was a child.

"Hi" A male voice said happily

Allison started falling from her ladder, but Jace was there. She fell into his arm.

"Thanks" She dusted herself off.

"Who are you?"

"Allison."

"I'm Jace"

" I know."

There was a silence between them

" What were you reading"

"Nothing." She glanced away from his golden eyes that they shared.

He admired her eyes, He felt something for her

"Jace can we- Oh. Who's she?" Clary gritted her teeth

"Don't worry Clary, Nothings happening" He grinned at her

Clary's mouth twitched

"You don't need to be alarmed. He's not lying" She glanced at Jace one more time then left the library.

She ran straight into someone's arms.

Maryse she pleaded.

But it wasn't Maryse.

"Oh what on earth, watch where you- ALLISON?" His eyes widened

"Magnus!" She squealed and hugged him

"Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead! How did you?"

She explained

"Oh doesn't sound good. No, not at Jace know?" He asked

"No. I'll tell him when the time is right. "

"Oh Allison, im so glad you're back. " He squeezed her then let her go

"MAGNUS?" Alec shouted.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND? OH COME ON!" Alec yelled

Magnus grimaced and Allison giggled

" Oh calm yourself would you? She's not my girlfriend. She's like a daughter to me. I took care of her when she was younger. Goodness "

"Oh." Alec said " Sorry Allison"

Allison nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Oh. Just the girl i wanted to see" Clary said evilly and pinned her hard to the wall

"LOOK, WHATEVER YOU AND JACE HAVE OR HAD. ITS DONE OKAY? ME AND JACE ARE DATING NOW AND YOU CAN'T GET IN THE WAY."

Allison tasted bile and choked for breathe

"Clary. " She said but it sounded clogged up

Clary let go of her throat and Allison straightened up

" Clary. I don't like Jace."

"You are a terrible liar. Everyone loves Jace."

Allison rolled her eyes

" I don't like him at all ok? He's all yours."

"Wow, i'll kill you right now if you want. TELL ME THE TRUTH" She demanded

"I don't think Jace would appreciate it if you killed her sister." She said

Clary's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened

"You're Jace's… No, he has no Siblings"

"Uh. Wrong. Celine had another child, A child Valentine also experimented on. I have you and Jace's powers combined, But Celine played out that i died, So that Valentine wouldn't put me in the Valentine found out that Celine was lying he put a bomb where Celine and Stephan were, Stephan was put out in many pieces and celine was slowly dying. She killed herself, but Valentine came for Jace. i saw it all. How my parents both died, and i ran away like a coward. I ran and ran till i thought i would die. Then Magnus found me and took me in as his own. He kept me hidden by many strong glamours and it worked. Up until Valentine summoned a powerful demon that injured Magnus severly. Then Valentine took me and killed me, then the angel brought me back and here i am." She gestured herself

Clary's jaw stayed open

"You'll catch flies if you keep it open like that." She said

"So Jace has a sibling?"

"Yes Clary. I am Jace's sister"


End file.
